A comogen wedding
by Betrinashrina
Summary: About connor and Imogen getting married.


To Be Or Not To be?

"This is finally it. It's actually going to happen." Imogen whispered to herself. "Right then, you ready?" Liberty said reaching for her bag "Yeah, I can't believe this is happening." Imogen said fixing her hair. Liberty and Imogen walked down stairs to the one of the rooms down stairs in the hotel. "We'll good luck then." Smiled Liberty. Imogen grinned. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

There standing. Her future husband. Connor Mulgrew! The fact that she, today was going to be made Mrs Imogen mulgrew made her feel anxious but extremely happy. She walked slowly down the ruby red carpet in her beautiful black dress. She didn't want to wear a traditional white gown, as it was a small wedding. More secret than anything. Connor couldn't believe how stunning she looked. Connor was wearing a black blazer on top of a white shirt with a black tie with black trousers and black shoes. As she met Connor at the end of the carpet , it felt proper! They held hands and held a long gaze into each other's ocean blue eyes. Liberty and Kevin sat beside each other. Then the door creaked open."Stop this right now! What on earth are you playing at? You're only 17 Connor!" An angry Christine bellowed. "Mum! What are you doing?" Connor shouted. "I'm stopping you from making the biggest mistake of your life." Christine replied." "We are 17, we can do what we want." Imogen said with eyeliner and mascara running down her pale face."

"Leave us alone mum. We want nothing to do with you!" Connor exclaimed. Kevin walked towards Christine. "I think you better leave." Kevin said wrapping his arm around hers."LET GO OF ME!"" Screamed Christine pulling her arm away from Kevin. "Mum, come on. You're making a fool of yourself, please just go." Said Connor trying to reason with his alcoholic mother. "Me making a fool of myself? Connor have you looked in the mirror lately? You're marring a girl at the age of 17 whilst you're still in school. Are you mad!" Christine replied to him. "GAAAAAAA! For god sakes! Will you stop trying to control my life! It's mine mum! MYlife. MINE! Not yours." Connor said clenching his soft brown hair. Imogen looked very pale but stood up for her and her faïence. "Will you two stop fighting! You always disagree on something. I know you hate me Mrs Mulgrew. But you're going to have to live with that! Deal with it!" Imogen stormed off. "Now look what you have done." Liberty said pointing the door That Imogen ran to. "Do you want a few minutes Mr Mulgrew?" Asked the register. "Ermm, yes please." Replied Connor. Connor sprinted through the doors, Christine followed. Connor looked round he couldn't find his love of his life. "I'm sorry Connor. Connor i'm... i'm sorry. If you want to marry Imogen then you can." Christine cried. "Sorry! Sorry, sorry ,sorry! That's all I hear coming from your mouth these days! Just go. You've lost your son now! Connor screeched. "Wha...Connor come on... Bu.. but I'm your mum." Christine said trying not to cry. Liberty and Kevin where now with Connor and Christine. "GO! ALL OF YOU JUST GO!" Connor said running up the stairs looking for Imogen. "You sure mate?" Asked Kevin. "Yeah, I'm positive." Connor replied. Liberty, Kevin and Christine went outside. Kevin and Liberty looked shocked. As usual when it got hard for Christine she went to the off licence across the street.

Back in the Hotel Connor was looking for Imogen. He looked on every floor in the hotel . He was now on the top floor. He could hear sobbing in one of the rooms. It was the room that Imogen and Connor were staying in. He took out the pass key and went into the room. There on the bed crying into a pillow was Imogen. "Imogen, I'm so sorry for my stupid mother barging in. I swear I don't know how she found out." Connor said stroking her beautiful curly strands of hair that framed her face. "I know Connor, I know. It's just that..." Imogen said wiping her eyes. "Just what?" Connor said lifting Imogen's chin. "It's not how I planed our big day." Imogen said hugging Connor. "I know, I know. Me either. You do still want to do this. Don't you?" Connor said holding her. Imogen stared into his gorgeous deep eyes "Well maybe we could wait a bit, a bit. I just want to make sure it's what we both what we want. I hope you understand." "Yeah, ok. I see what you mean. We are both still together though right, but not engaged." Yeah ." Imogen said nodding her head. They both smiled at each other and lent in for a long lingering kiss.


End file.
